To Be An Onmyoji
by anna500
Summary: Based from the app game "Ayakashi: Ghost Guild".


20xx

Onmyoji aren't what they use to be . . . Ayakashi aren't what they use to be . . . The World isn't what it use to be . . .

"Master wake up!" Miru said as she tried to rouse her young master from her futon. "You aren't' even a part of the guild yet, and already I am afraid of you getting fired," Miru said desperately as she flailed her arms at her sleeping Master.

"Just five more minutes Miru," the young heiress said as she turned over.

"Five more minutes and they might start without you!" Miru argued as tears began to form at the edge of her eyes. Chikage turned her dark brown eyes to look at Miru but, just as soon as they caught sight of the light brown haired, traditionally dressed ayakashi, she pulled the blanket over her eyes. Miru let out a cry as she tore the blanket from her master's grasp, "Master!" Grabbing firmly on to her young master's futon Miru gave one quick effortless pull. Bam! Chikage hit the ground with a loud thunk as she made contact with Tatami mats that covered the floor.

"Ugh, I think you went a little over board Miru," Chikage said as she looked up at Miru, her nose red from landing on it. "For such a small ayakashi she sure packs a bunch," Chikage thought to herself as she laid her head back down.

"I wouldn't of had to go that far if master would have just gotten up the first time," Miru said as she puffed her checks out in defense of her actions. After a few silent moments Miru started to feel a little bad for treating her master like that, "I am sorry master, but now that you're up we can get ready." Miru crouched down beside her master. "I said am sorry ma-," Miru stopped mid-sentence as she looked down and saw Chikage asleep . . . again. Having blown the last straw Miru yelled as aloud as she could, "GET UP!"

Chikage shot up to her feet so fast that if Miru hadn't known better she would have believed that Chikage had been awake the whole time. Chikage immediately looked around the room expecting there to be an imminent threat but, there was none insight. The young mistress turned back to Miru, her eyes going groggy as she began to wipe the sleep from them, "What's with all the noise so early?

Miru looked at her master as she pouted and said, "Guild."

Chikage's face went grim as the word resonated in her mind. In a flash Chikage was turning her room upside down as she ran from place to place searching for anything that could give her what time it was. Finally after many failed attempts she turned to face Miru and asked, "What time is it?"

"Late!" Miru yelled as she held out her master's induction ceremony clothes.

Chikage was able to quickly slip on the outfit as she had grown accustomed to such things long ago. Impatiently Miru stood by the door fidgeting as she watched her master wondering if she would be alright. "Done!" Chikage yelled as she ran though the door that Miru had opened for her. Expertly dodging any of the servants that got in the way Chikage and Miru made their way to the council. As Chikage rounded the last corner she ran straight into someone and stumbled back slight so that she caught a glimpse of his white hair before she blurted out a hurried apology and continued down the hall to the last door.

"What a rude girl," the boy said as he watched Chikage and Miru disappear behind the door he had just exited. Turning back around he continued on his journey.

Miru softly shut the door as her master doubled over in apology of her lateness, gasping between every word. The three members that made up the local council all stared at Chikage with cold silent gazes as they sized her up. Even her father, the head of this council, stared on in cold silence until he finally broke, "If you can't even be on time how do you expect to be taken seriously, Chikage?"

"For me to be late is natural! After all I am your daughter!" Chikage said with a huge grin. Her father's face turned red as the other council members laughed having remembered all the times Chikage's father, Kojiro, had been late. Kojiro let out a cough as he tried to hide his embarrassment and steer the council back on topic. Miru still stood at the door marveling at her master's ability to break tension. The whole room felt more laid back then before thanks to Chikage and even as they continued on to more serious stuff the tension never returned.

"Chikage Minamoto, you stand in front of the council today to receive the title of onmyoji," the man left of Kojiro, Taichi Sakurai, said as he stared kindly at Chikage.

The woman to the right of Kojiro, Haruka Yamato, continued, "You're duties will be to protect the peace and hide the existence of ayakashi from normal people." Haruka's blind eyes remained shut as she recited the daily duties of an onmyoji.

Kojiro looked straight into his daughter's eyes to confirm her resolve before he contiued, "Chikage Minamoto if you accept to complete these duties and more then follow me to continue the Minamoto line." Slowly Kojiro rose from his seat and turned to advance towards the door opposite of the door they had entered. With confident strides Chikage obediently followed her father.

As the door softly closed behind them Miru relaxed face suddenly filled with worry as she was no longer able to stay by her master's side. Taichi seeing the change in her face and Haruka having sensed it both tried to reassure her as they were extremely confident in Chikage's resolve.

Kojiro slide the door closed as his daughter enter the small dark room. Aside from the candles that were mounted on the wall there wasn't much light. Inside the circler room was a symbol etched in the floor. Chikage's eyes followed it's every turn and angle till her father's voice made her look up, "From here on we will decide your first ayakashi." After giving her father a knowing node he continued, "Step forward to the middle of the circle." Chikage firmly placed her right foot within the circle before continuing. After she reached the center her father called at her, "Good luck, Chikage." Before Chikage could turn to look at her father a bright blue light sprung forth from the symbol carved in the wooden floor.


End file.
